twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
John Legend
John Legend, właściwie John Stephens (ur. 28 grudnia 1978 w Springfield) – amerykański piosenkarz R&B, kompozytor i pianista, zdobywca Oscara 2015 za najlepszą piosenkę („Glory”). 25 lutego 2019 dołącza jako trener w 16 edycji amerykańskiego '"The Voice", zastępując Jennifer Hudson. Życiorys Wczesne lata W wieku czterech lat Legend rozpoczął edukację muzyczną; wykonywał utwory gospel na pianinie klasycznym. Rok później dołączył do kościelnego chórku dziecięcego. W wieku 16 lat ukończył Springfield North High School, następnie uczęszczał do uniwersytetu w Pensylwanii, w którym przewodził Counterparts, grupie śpiewającej a cappella. Pracował w Boston Consulting Group w Bostonie, a później w Nowym Jorku. Występował w mniejszych klubach w Nowym Jorku, Filadelfii i Waszyngtonie. Współlokator Johna, Devon Harris, przedstawił go swojemu kuzynowi, wtedy jeszcze wschodzącej gwieździe hip-hopu, Kanye Westowi. Od tego momentu Legend i West często pracowali razem. Legend podpisał także kontrakt z wytwórnią Kanyego Westa, G.O.O.D. Music, w której wydał swój debiutancki album. Asystował również Westowi podczas produkcji jego pierwszego albumu, The College Dropout, śpiewając chórki w niektórych refrenach. Kariera muzyczna Debiutancki album Johna Legenda zatytułowany Get Lifted został wydany pod koniec 2004 roku. Nad materiałem piosenkarz pracował z takimi artystami, jak raper i producent Kanye West czy Snoop Dogg. Legend grał również na pianinie w piosence Lauryn Hill „Everything is Everything”, „You Don't Know My Name” Alicii Keys, „High Road” Fort Minor i „Like that” The Black Eyed Peas. W 2006 roku wydał swoją drugą płytę studyjną zatytułowaną Once Again. Promował ją utwór „Save Room”. W 2008 roku ukazał się trzeci studyjny album artysty zatytułowany Evolver. Promowały go single „Everybody Knows” czy „It’s Over”, który był wykonany wspólnie z Kanye’em Westem. 30 sierpnia 2013 roku premierę miała jego czwarta płyta studyjna zatytułowana Love in the Future, która była promowana przez single „Who Do We Think We Are”, „Made to Love”, „All of Me” i „You & I (Nobody in the World)”. W 2015 roku zdobył Nagrodę Akademii Filmowej w kategorii „Najlepsza piosenka oryginalna” za utwór „Glory”, który nagrał z raperem Commonem na potrzeby filmu Selma. 2 grudnia 2016 roku ukazał się piąty album studyjny piosenkarza zatytułowany Darkness and Light, na którym znalazły się m.in. single „Love Me Now” i „Penthouse Floor”. Kariera filmowa Artysta wystąpił w filmie La La Land wcielając się w postać Keitha, wokalisty zespołu. Specjalnie na tę okazję nauczył się grać na gitarze. Życie prywatne W 2013 roku John Legend ożenił się z modelką Chrissy Teigen. W kwietniu 2016 roku para doczekała się pierwszego dziecka, córki Luny. W 2018 urodził się ich syn. Muzyka Choć utwory Legenda są głównie nasycone R&B i soulem, sam artysta przyznaje, że duży wpływ na ich całokształt ma muzyka gospel, głównie dlatego, że była to muzyka jego dzieciństwa. Jedną z ważniejszych ról odgrywa także fortepian, na którym Legend uczył się grać od najmłodszych lat, i co jest także jednym z powodów, dla których artysta sam komponuje swoje utwory. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne *''Get Lifted'' (2004) *''Once Again'' (2006) *''Evolver'' (2008) *''Wake Up!'' (2010; z The Roots) *''Love in the Future'' (2013) Albumy koncertowe *''Live at SOB's'' (2002) *''Solo Sessions Vol. 1 – „Live at the Knitting Factory'' (2003) *''The John Legend Collection'' (2006) Single *2004 – „Used to Love U” (Get Lifted) *2005 – „Ordinary People” (Get Lifted) *2005 – „Number One” (z Kanye’em Westem) (Get Lifted) *2005 – „So High” (Get Lifted) *2006 – „Save Room” (Once Again) *2006 – „Heaven” (Once Again) *2007 – „P.D.A. (We Just Don't Care)” (Once Again) *2007 – „Another Again” (Once Again) *2007 – „Stereo” (Once Again) *2007 – „Another Again” (Once Again) *2007 – „Show Me” (Once Again) *2008 – „Green Light” (z André 3000) (Evolver) *2008 – „If You're Out There” (Evolver) *2009 – „Everybody Knows” (Evolver) *2009 – „It's Over” (z Kanye’em Westem) (Evolver) *2013 – „All of Me” (Love in the Future) *2014 – „You & I (Nobody in the World)” (Love in the Future) *2014 – „Glory” (Selma) Zobacz też * Jan Traczyk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji